AIS8G2
by MyTeenageDream
Summary: What happens when 6 year old Stephanie sets up a reunion for the Top 10 10 years after the end of the tour? The sequel to Shine in the KIDS POV. NOTE- I used to be strangerthanfictionclub


AIS8G2 Chapter 1- Stephanie

It's up! Yeah! The sequel to Shine. And no, I'm not this hyper in real life…Anyway, if you didn't read Shine, you might want to…Just saying…Okay, so you don't HAVE TO, but please do! For me? Whatever…Oh yeah, and each chapter is in the one of the kids POV if you can't figure it out…Also, at the end there's a part about what happened to the adults over the last decade.

So ya…huge thanks to AN Angel in Darkness for helping with the idea, and VampireSongWriter for helping me name…What? Do you think I'm actually going to tell you NOW? I'll tell you when the character appears. There's your hint…Not really, but…

So now I'll just shut up so you can (hopefully) enjoy this fic…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why don't I know any of the people in this picture? There's a red haired girl who's hugging my daddy. There's a girl with brown hair with some purple in it who is with two guys, one who looks like her brother, and another who's wearing glasses, and a little boy. There's a guy with a hat who's with a girl with tattoos on her arm. There's an Indian guy who looks like he's laughing, and some other people I couldn't exactly describe. They must be from that American Idol show that Daddy said he became famous from. I looked at the box. 2009. Exactly 10 years ago. Maybe there was a way I could meet these people…There were some phone numbers in the box. I could figure something out. I AM 6 years old...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Saturday. The day of the party. I put on my favoritest pink dress and went downstairs.

He smiled when he saw me. "Playing dress up?" I shook my head. "Then what are you doing all dressed up?"

I just smiled, he laughed and got my cereal. He was wearing his usual clothes: pants that looked like they would hurt, a tight tee shirt, some black gunk on his eyes…Normal for my daddy…

The doorbell rang. _Yay!_ I thought. He got up an opened the door. There was a girl standing there. She looked kinda like one of the ones in the picture, except her hair was brown instead of red. She had a little girl standing next to her, her short brown hair in a ponytail.

"H-hi Adam…" she said.

"A-ALLISON!" his mouth hung open. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Well, I got a call last week saying that the Top 10 was meeting here…I don't know why they wanted us in the same room again but…" she sighed and looked at me. "Well, I guess that was 10 years ago…We should be over it…"

"Yeah…I guess…Allison, this is Stephanie." I walked over next to my daddy.

"Oh so I see you're not-" he gave her a look and pointed to me, "single…"

"Well…" he whispered something in her ear. Probably some grown up talk about my mommy…

I walked over to the little girl. She got closer to her mommy…

"Tayah, go play with Stephanie," she said, pushing her over towards me a little.

"Hi!" I said, really excited about meeting someone new. She was kinda shy, so she just smiled at me. We talked for a little while, before the doorbell rang again.

"Hi guys…"

"Hi Lila, Danny, Trevor…" my daddy said, stopping at the three little kids and looking to girl who spoke.

"Adam, Allison, this is Mike," she pointed to a little boy with messy brown hair and blue eyes, "Dylan," she pointed to a younger boy with light brown hair and big brown eyes, "and Angelina," she pointed to the little girl with short brown hair and brown eyes.

Angelina gave everyone a huge smile, which made everyone say, "Awh!" to the little girl, who was probably 3 or 4.

"So, we're all over…" the guy my dad called Danny started. My daddy and Tayah's mommy nodded. He gave a small smile, and the grownups went to the couch and sat down.

"Trevor, can you go with the other kids?" his mommy asked.

"Do I have to?" his mommy gave him a look and he sighed and went back to his iPod. I smiled at him and he just gave a small smile back. We all went downstairs to play.

So far, everything was going pretty well…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Everything wasn't going as planned. No. It was all wrong. Starting with one night about 7 years ago. My stupid friends…It was like they KNEW this would all happen. They got me drunk and things happened and the girl came back. She told me she was pregnant, and being who I was, I had her move in with me._

_I guess after that it was it was fine. Our beautiful daughter was born, and we were going to get married. We were happy. At least until she found something out about my past._

"_You're GAY!" she yelled, running into our room and throwing some things into a bag._

"_Kayla, calm down…"_

"_No Adam, I KNOW you are! I saw the pictures! Don't try to hide it!"_

"_What?!? That I was gay? How did you NOT know?!?"_

"_I'm leaving."_

"_No. Kayla! What about the whole reason you moved in? So Stephanie could have a real family and-"_

"_A _real family_. Ha! Not with you!"_

"_Please, don't take her from me. I-"_

"_I wouldn't DREAM of it! My only wish for her?!? That she doesn't end up like you." With that said, she left, slamming the door behind her, waking up poor little Stephanie, who had slept through everything else. I ran to her and held her. _

"_I love you," I whispered as my tears began to fall onto her blanket._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blah…okay, so I know this takes place 10 years later and there'll probably be something than iPods then, but I didn't know what to make up…


End file.
